Точно также
by Dolpher
Summary: Кайли И Эдуардо встречают Новый Год.


1.

Чудом не упав со стула, причём – прямо на елку, Кайли Гриффин повернулась к ночному гостю:

– Чего подкрадываешься?!

Дальнейшие, не совсем, прямо скажем, культурные слова буквально застряли у девушки в горле.

2.

Всё началось ровно неделю назад, когда утром 25-го декабря под рождественской ёлкой в своей штаб-квартире охотники обнаружили несколько больше подарков, чем ожидалось. Тайну лишнего количества открыл Роланд. Новый год он собирался встречать в кругу семьи, вот и подарил новогодние подарки друзьям заранее.

Сие признание вызвало что-то вроде цепной реакции. Жанин так же призналась, что встретит наступающий год отнюдь не в пожарной башне. Пользуясь моментом, женщина пригласила к себе Игона и – это было мудро – Лизуна. Парочка собралась было отказаться, но Жанин коварно упомянула тортики, после чего Лизун любезно принял приглашение. Оставшись в меньшинстве, Игон таки капитулировал.

Следом озвучил свои планы Гарретт. Планы, откровенно говоря, были не совсем его, а некой спортивной федерации. Финал турнира по баскетболу выпадал на тридцатое число. У Гарретта, как у участника финала, таким образом, получалось как в анекдоте:

– Проиграю, напьюсь с горя. Выиграю, напьюсь от радости.

Словом, в канун Нового Года оказаться в штаб-квартире Гарретт мог бы только чудом.

Эдуардо признался, что дескать, и рад бы, но брат пригласил к столу, отказать нельзя, бла-бла-бла.

Не успела, в общем, Кайли и опомниться, как она оказалась единственной из охотников, кому предстояло дежурить в новогоднюю ночь. Игон было воспротивился этому, не желая оставлять коллегу в полном одиночестве, но инфернальный блеск в глазах Жанин подсказал Кайли решительно отказать Игону. Мол, не волнуйся за меня, босс, иди, празднуй.

Конечно, Кайли могла бы отказаться от дежурства – Игон бы понял и простил – но идти ей было некуда. Родители, однокурсники да и просто соседи не отказались бы принять девушку за новогодним столом, но желания идти к кому-либо из них у Кайли не было. А если предстояло встречать праздник одной, то разницы между квартирой и работой Кайли не наблюдала.

3.

И вот, неделю спустя, за несколько минут до Нового Года, в комнату, где Кайли украшала ёлку, зашёл никто иной как Эдуардо. Зашёл с двумя бокалами в одной руке, и бутылкой шампанского в другой. Осознав, кто именно оказался ночным визитёром, Кайли на автомате слезла со стула, подошла к парню, забрала у него посуду, поставила на стол и, не придумав ничего получше спросила прямо:

– Ты как здесь?

– Меня выгнали, – охотник развёл руками.

– За что?

К удивлению охотницы, коллега не спешил с ответом. Кайли было подумала, что ему просто стыдно признаться в том, что же такого ужасного он натворил на семейном застолье. Но взглянув в глаза Эдуардо, девушка поняла.

Никто его не выгонял, он сам ушёл. Чтобы придти сюда, к ней. Для своего прихода он заготовил маленькую ложь, дескать, выгнали. А теперь старается придумать ещё одну одну ложь, потому как не ожидал, что придётся давать объяснения.

У Кайли по спине пробежали мурашки. С каких пор лицо Эдуардо для неё как открытая книга? С каких пор его тайные думы становятся понятны ей с первого взгляда? И главное – хорошо это или плохо?

Чтобы выиграть время и разобраться в своих ощущениях, Кайли махнула рукой:

– Ладно, не важно. Раз уж пришёл, помоги мне с ёлкой. Вон тот красный шар перевесь влево, ту снежинку накинь повыше, а ту башню опусти на две ветки.

Эдуардо и не подумал возразить, приступив к работе. Это было так на него не похоже, что Кайли почти что впала в ступор. Вернуться к реальности ей помогла деятельность – девушка открыла шампанское и разлила напиток по бокалам.

4.

Несколько минут спустя хрустальный шар Нью-Йорка ознаменовал наступление Нового Года. Воздав должное спиртному, Эдуардо достал из внутреннего кармана перевязанный бантиком свёрток:

– С Новым Годом, Кайли.

В другое время Кайли ткнула бы в парня шпилькой. Мол, это тебя так из дома выгнали, что дали подарок для меня. Но сейчас девушка покраснела. Подарка для парня у неё не было. Точнее говоря был, но не здесь. Предполагалось, что Эдди появится на работе второго января, вот Кайли и решила, что его подарок пока будет храниться у неё дома. Вышло неудобно и было совершенно не до шпилек.

Приняв подарок девушка справилась с обёрткой – и не надо думать, что это было легко – и разочарованно посмотрела на компакт-диск с песнями её любимой группы. На Рождество Гарретт подарил ей тоже самое.

Но приглядевшись, Кайли заметила отличие. Подарок Гарретта был обычным диском. Подарок Эдуардо был с функцией караоке.

Эдуардо взглядом указал на гостиную. Там стоял недавно приобретённый охотниками караоке плеер. Предмет, надо сказать, ожесточённых войн в команде. Игон и Роланд всё грозились его вернуть в магазин, ибо кому нужна какафония. Эдуардо и Гарретт, напротив, стояли за плеер грудью, ибо лучше свой голос, чем чужая скрипка.

Кайли в этих спорах сохраняла нейтралитет. Видимо, зря. Надо было сжечь этот плеер. Однако сегодня почему-то, она и сама толком не знала – почему, ей не хотелось отказывать Эдуардо.

Заканчивая первую песню, с которой она справилась более-менее достойно, Кайли перехватила взгляд Эдуардо. В этом взгляде девушка увидела только одно. Уверенность, что следующий Новый Год она встретит точно также – не в одиночестве.


End file.
